


Mike and Nicky: It's Not a Date

by russianmango



Series: Mike and Nicky [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Nicky attempt to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike and Nicky: It's Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Mike/Nicky series I'm working on. They're not really in any order or timeline so they can be read as one-shot fics. Enjoy!

"This doesn't count, you know," Mike states, putting a chicken bone down on his plate. "Bars don't count."

Nicklas rolled his eyes. "I took you to a movie first," he counters. “It counts.”

"Going to see X-men - half price - with three other guys doesn't count.” Mike corrects. “If it did, that would mean I’ve been on, like, six dates with Sasha. Nice try though." 

Nicklas scrunches his face at the idea of Mike dating Sasha before agreeing. "Fine, it doesn't count."

"We suck at dating," Mike laughs, picking up another wing. "We do make awesome bros, though."

Nicklas still doesn't get why classifying a date is so important to Mike, but they're oh for three now and yet he doesn’t seem to be bothered by it.


End file.
